Honey, I'm Home
by heart2handgun
Summary: Trish returns home from two long weeks of promotions and television and radio interviews for the upcoming PayPerView, and when she gets home, she just wants to relax, but Randy, her fiance, wants to celebrate her being home. StratusOrton ONETWOshot


Title: Honey, I'm Home  
Author: heart2handgun  
Summary: Trish returns home from two long weeks of promotions and television and radio interviews for the upcoming Pay-Per-View, and when she gets home, she just wants to relax, but Randy, her fiance, wants to celebrate her being home.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Trish or Randy, or anyone you recognize. Title is a song by Shania Twain  
Pairings: Trish/Randy  
Dedication: Uh no one?

* * *

Trish looks out the window in the backseat of the black Lincoln Town Car she's being brought home in as she twiddles her thumbs a little and starts singing along with the radio.She sees down the street her house coming into view as a smile crosses her face. 

She starts gathering up all of her stuff in the backseat and places it all back into her purse or her backpack. "Miss Stratus, we're here."

Trish smiles up at the driver as he gets out of the car and runs around to the backseat and opens her door for her. She stands outside of the car looking up at her home with a bright smile on her face. She looks to the driveway and sees Randy's convertible parked next to hers, and around her SUV and Randy's truck.

Her driver places her two suitcases next to her as she pulls them up the front path to the front door. She pulls her front door key out of her purse and unlocks the door, and pushes it open. Trish leaves her bags by the front door as she walks into the kitchen and sees Randy talking on his cell. "Man, let me call you back later. Trisha just got home."

Randy hangs up his cell phone and walks over to his fiancee and wraps his arms around her waist. "Hey you. Who were you talking to?"

"John just called to say whats up, and all. And he says hi to you as well. God, it is so good that you're home."

"I am so exhausted. Can we go into the family room?" Randy nods as Trish grabs his hand and pulls him out of the kitchen into the family room. She plops down onto the large black leather couch as Randy takes a seat next to her. "I missed you, Rands."

"I missed you too, babe. It's so lonely around here without you." Trish smiles over at him as she fixes her black zip up sweatshirt as she leans into Randy, who wraps his arm around her waist holding her close to him. She rests her head back against his chest as he kisses the top of her head. "How was it?"

"Sucked big time. It was fun meeting the fans, like it always is, but going from meet and greet, to interview, and whatever else I had, I had almost no time for anything." She pulls down the sleeves of her sweatshirt as she lets out a soft yawn. "And I swear, if I eat one more Big Mac, I'll cry. Being on the road with Masters is not that much fun. He likes his McDonald's a little too much."

"Well, I wish I could have been with you on the road, babe." He reaches around with his arm that was around her waist and takes her left hand into his as he plays with her engagement ring a little bit.

Trish pulls her legs up onto the couch and stretches back against Randy even more. "Me too. But all I wanna do right now, is sleep. Or have a drink, and a foot massage. Your choice, Rands."

"Why my choice? And I had it all planned out that we go out to dinner to celebrate you being home."

Trish closes her eyes as Randy moves from her ring finger to her hand and then starts rubbing her arm. "Why can't we stay home and have dinner? We always go out when we get home from the road, but it's been two weeks since we've seen each other, and dinner at home is more intimate."

"Okay, I'll go see what I can make." She lifts her head off of his chest as she smiles over at him. Randy gets up from the couch as Trish turns around to get comfortable, as she rests her head on the arm rest of the couch. A few minutes later, Trish is fighting to keep her eyes open as Randy walks back into the family room. "Babe, I'm gunna run to the store. I'll be back shortly."

"Uh huh." Is all Trish can get out as her eyes finally win the battle and close. Randy smirks at the sight as he grabs the blanket off of the rocking chair in the corner of the room and places it on Trish. He tucks her in before kissing her forehead softly.

* * *

"Babe, I'm back." Trish nods as she goes back to watching a movie on Lifetime. Randy carries the bags from the grocery store into the kitchen and places them on the counter. He opens the fridge and grabs two bottles of beer as he walks into the living room and over to the couch to sees Trish laying on her back with her head turned to the side, watching the t.v. 

He smirks and places the two bottles on the end table behind Trish's head. He kneels onto the couch and straddles over his fiancee as he leans down and kisses her softly on the lips. She smiles and pulls away as she hits at his chest, which makes him get up. He sits back on the couch and pulls her up so shes sitting across from him. "What did'ya get at the store?"

"Stuff for dinner, and your favorite for dessert."

Trish smiles and raises her eyebrow. "Ben & Jerry's: Karamel Sutra?" Randy nods as Trish jumps up and wraps her arms around her fiance's neck, giving him a tight hug. "You know I love you so much, right?"

"Yup. Just as much as I love you." Randy reaches over and grabs the two bottles and hands one to Trish. "Now would you like that foot massage now or later?"

"Now works." She smiles over at him as he takes her drink and sets it down on the coffee table next to his. She slips off her slippers that she wears only when she travels. Randy starts to massage her foot as she rests her head back against the top of the couch. "You god-sent, ya'know that that?"

"It's either that or I'm just amazing at foot massages." He looks over his shoulder at his beautiful fiancee and sees her rolling her eyes. He smiles back at her, as she slowly cracks a smile. "It's most likely the fact that I'd do anything for you, 'cuz I love you more than anything."

Trish's face turns from a smile to a look, which makes Randy think she's on the verge of tears.

He takes her hand as she sucks in her lower lip. "Don't cry, Trisha."

"I'm not gunna. I'm just thinking about how amazing it will be when I'm Mrs. Randy Orton. I'll be the luckiest woman in the world."

"Not as lucky as I am to wake up to you every day. Trisha, thank you for making me complete. Before you, I woke up next to a different girl every night, and looking back on that, I don't know what the hell I was thinking. The only woman I want to be with for the rest of my life, is you."

"Well, I can promise you the rest of my life. And not only mine." Randy looks back at her as he raises his eyebrow. Trish smiles and tilts her head down and to the side a little bit. She looks back up at Randy with a huge smile on her face. "I know, this is early and completely unexpected, but, Rands, we're gunna be parents."

Randy's eyes widen as he jumps off of the couch. He pulls Trish up with him as pulls her into a tight embrace. He lifts her off the ground and spins her around the living room. When Randy places Trish back on the floor, she looks up at him for his reaction. "Unexpected, yes, but amazing? Completely." She smiles up at him as tears slowly slide down the side of her face. Randy leans down and captures her lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

How was it. If you guys and gals want another edition of this story, like fast forward, reply in great amounts. Maybe 7 replies. More than any of my other one-shots.

By the way, yes, Randy brought beer out with him, Trish didn't take a sip of it.

2 Down, 7 More to Go. Yes I had 9 one-shots in the works as of this past Thursday.

-Lys


End file.
